Kosong?
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Akashi Seijuro seorang ketua gengster yang menghindari kejaran si pemilik berlian yang di curi nya, akankah dia mampu menghindari nya dan mendapatkan berlian itu sehingga harus melibatkan seluruh anggota geng !/ Bad Summary [MV-Block B-Nilili Mambo Ver Kuroko Basket! /] WARNING : INSIDE! RnR Please


-Kosong-

**Cast : **Generation of Miracle | Kagami Taiga

**Genre : **Comedy, AU,Friendship, LOL-_-! Action!(halah)

**Rating ** : T+

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

WARNING ! : OOC! Garing! Typos, MissTypos, cerita aneh! Abal abal,garing kriuk, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita-_-

Sumary : Akashi Seijuro seorang ketua gengster yang menghindari kejaran si pemilik berlian yang di curi nya, akankah dia mampu menghindari nya dan mendapatkan berlian itu sehingga harus melibatkan seluruh anggota geng~! _Bad Sumary_

Note : MV-Block B-Nilili Mambo Ver Kuroko Basket! ^^/(parody)

**Author note : hiyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Miya balik lagi dengan fanfic abal abal ala miya-chan kwkwkwkw ini muncul tiba tiba di benak miya pas dengerian lagu nya block b yang nilili mambo gitu apa lagi bagian pas milih milih makanan miya langsung mikir gini "mirip mukkun ya .." trus liat zico mata nya beda warna sebelah and kaya pisikopat gitu "Akashi-_-" and lagi pas bagian mesum nya langsung lah aomine muncul di benak miya, kkkk menghalayalin gimana kalau seandai nya anak GoM dan kagami jadi gini dan jadi lah fanfic abal abal ini… semoga bisa menghibur walau cerita nya hancuurr~*bow***

RnR

-Miya-Chan"ssu!"-

-Tokyo. 12:00Pm-

Suara musik slow terdengar jelas di kedai kecil di pinggiran kota, tampak seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang tertidur dengan mata di tutupi handuk basah, tangan nya di pijat oleh seorang perempuan manis berambut pink, ia sungguh menikmati di saat seperti ini namun ia menghentikan acara santai nya saat merasakan beberapa orang berhenti di depan kedai, Akashi melambaikan tangan nya ke arah gadis tadi dan menunjuk handuk yang penutup mata nya, dengan cepat gadis itu menyingkirkan benda yang menutupi manik mata yang berbeda warna itu... sang lelaki bangkit dan menghadap ke cermin di depan nya tampak dengan jelas mata merah dan kuning nya melihat tiga orang lelaki berbadan tegap dan memakai pakaiyan rapi, ia membawa sebuah koper hitam.

Mata sang lelaki merah membulat sempurna saat melihat isi dalam koper yang memang saat itu di buka oleh salah satu dari ketiga orang tadi, sebuah berlian yang pasti membuat mata setiap orang langsung bersinar sinar, sebuah fikiran kotor terlintas di otak sang lelaki merah *smirk* sebuah senyum setan terpampang jelas di bibir manis nya. Dan sebuah senyuman yang bisa di sebut cengiran makin lebar di bibir nya, saat ke tiga lelaki tadi menghilang..

"khu..khu... sangat beruntung..."

Sang lelaki yang sebenar nya saat berdiri ia pendek(gunting melayang) tersebut langsung berdiri dan dengan santai nya mengambil koper yang mengangur, namun sial mereka bertiga melihat aksi sang pemuda merah dan dengan mulut penuh makanan (maklum tadi makan) langsung meneriaki lelaki itu.

"ooiii! Kau!"

"sial..!" ketus nya dan bergegas menacap gas(?) meninggalkan tempat nista tadi, dan tentu saja dengan tiga orang tadi mengejar dan disertai teriakan dari mereka(itu pasti) , tampa sadar bahwa ada tempelan di dinding yang bertulisakan "WANTED!" dengan gambar si rambut merah yang sedang memegang gunting dan ada tulisan $ 80.000.000(?)-dead or alive Akashi seijuro)*buronan toh, gaya foto nya aneh==" *gunting melayang*

*tap..!tap..!tap..!*

Suara langkah kaki Akashi tedengar jelas di trotoar dengan banyak nya kedai di sepanjang trotoar yang cukup sepi itu, ia sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah jauh dari orang orang nista tadi, senyuman nya terkembang ketika melihat seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai ungu sedang sibuk mengemut permen dan mata nya bergerak memilih makanan yang ada di kedai kecil di ujung gang.

"Murasakibara!" teriak Akashi yang langsung di sambut dengan lambayan dari sang pemilik nama.

"yo~`Akashi-cin~"

Akashi mendekat dan berhenti di depan lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya itu, ia membungkukkan badan nya sedikit dan mengatur nafas nya membuat sang lelaki ungu mengangkat sebelah alis nya bingung, tak biasa nya sang Leader begini

"daijoubuka..?"

"ini! Hahahaha!" teriak Akashi menyodorkan koper hitam itu ke arah Murasakibara, sedangkan si empunya hanya bingung melihat koper hitam yang lumayan berat itu.

"nani..?"

"lihat saja.. kita akan kaya!"

Sang lelaki ungu membuka koper dan manik ungu nya langsung berbinar binar melihat isi koper tadi, ia tertawa dan mengelus berlian yang sangat besar, ia mencium nya dan sukses mendapatkan tamparan dari Akashi.

"letakan!"

"hehehe ia..."

"OOY! ITU DIA!" pekik seorang berjas hitam di ujung jalan yang sukses membuat Akashi dengan cepat mengemasi barang barang nya dan menarik tangan Murasakibara yang kembali memilih makanan, dan akhir nya ia hanya mengambil satu makanan dan lari mengikuti Akashi, (nb : makanan nya belum bayar woi!)

"gawatt! Mukkun! Ayo kaburrr!"

-di tempat lain-

Di sebuah tempat yang pencahayaan nya sangat minim, di tambah lagi cat dinding yang kurang mendukung *remang remang*,terlihat Seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang dan lelaki berambut hijau memakai kacamata sedang sibuk mengadu nasip dengan 2 orang bejad di depan mereka, sebuah kertas dengan gambar gambar yang author tak mengerti lalu dua buah dadu di sana, sang lelaki bersurai kuning mengambil sepasang dadu di atas meja dan mulai mengocok nya dengan tangan namun, sang lelaki hijau mengentikan kegiatan teman nya tersebut, di sertai oleh wajah cemberut sang pirang.

"biar aku saja... gemini itu sedang sial sekarang..."

"hyaa! Kenapa kau selalu menyebut kalau aku sial-ssu!" protes sang pirang seraya memberikan dadu itu kepada orang yang mengatakan nya sial hari ini.

Sang lelaki hijau menggerakan tangan nya dan melempar pelan dadu tersebut ke atas meja dan sebuah senyuman kemenang terpampang di wajah kedua orang tersebut. Memang cancer beruntung hari ini (menurut ramalan bintang yang author baca di koran -_-*ngga elit lo thor*

"Midorimacchi~ kau hebat ssu~"

"sudah kubilang kan Kise..."

Dengan senyum mengejek sang lelaki bersurai hijau yang diketahu nama nya Midorima itu menyodorkan tangan nya pertanda meminta uang yang 2 orang tadi janjikan kalau Midorima dan Kise menang. Namun karna terlalu kesal salah satu dari dua orang tadi menyodorkan postol tepat di kening Midorima, namun sang empunya hanya tersenyum ia membetulkan kaca mata nya yanga gak sedikit merosot dan.

*brruukk!* dengan bringas ia menendang orang tadi, di bantu dengan Kise yang asik mengambil uang di atas meja lalu memasukan nya ke saku jas hitam nya, dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lupa koper juga di bawa lari Midorima

-sementara itu-

*krrreet* bunyi pintu yang di buka oleh seseorang, tampak seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit tan dan berambut biru gelap ia memakai baju kemeja putih namun tak mengancingkan nya, menampakan dada tan nya dan perut berotot yang membuat wanita manapun yang melihat itu langsung meleh ia memasuki ruangan club yang sepi (karna hari masih siang), lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum sexy melihat wanita yang duduk di kursi bar.

"...hm.. sendiri.?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang menggoda, seraya duduk di samping wanita itu, ia menggeser kursi nya dan mengalunkan sebelah tangan nya ke pundak wanita tersebut.

"menurut mu...?" wanita itu berbalik bertanya membuat sang lelaki tan terkekeh, dan mulai mendekatkan wajah nya.

"mau bermain dengan ku..?" tanya nya, wajah stonic itu semakin mendekat tidak lupa dengan tangan yang sudah menyusup ke pakayan ketat sang wanita dan...

*brrruuukkk!* sang lelaki tan tadi terjatuh dengan cara tak elit karna dua orang warna warni(baca : Akashi dan Murasakibara) menubruk badan nya. Sang lelaki tan menatap horor ke arah dua orang yang menabrak nya ia malah kebingungan melihat kedua teman nya dengan wajah panik.

"oohh! Daiki! Untung kau ada..! ini ini.. pegang ini! Kita pergi! Aayooo!" teriak Akashi sambil melemparkan koper ke lelaki tan yang di ketahui nama nya adalah –Daiki Aomine-

"apa..?! inii"

"berlian..! sudah lah ayo!

Akashi menarik tangan Aomine lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Akashi berbalik lagi dan melihat gadis yang terabaika, dari atas kebawah. Wanita itu menyeringitkan dahi nya saat Akashi mulai mendekat.

"om om mesum tadi sudah punya istri lo.." ucap Akashi santai lalu berlari menyusul Aomine dan Murasakibara.

*wanita *pingsan*

Ketiga orang itu terus berlari hingga sesuatu insiden aneh terjadi, mereka bertabrakan dengan 2 orang bejad yang lain nya yaitu Kise dan Midorima yang juga di kejar kejar oleh lawan main judi nya.

"Akashichin!?"

"oii! Kalian...? kok..!"

"kami dikejar !"

"sama...!hhyyaaa!" teriak Aomine saat melihat dua orang yang mengejar nya semakin dekat, dan yang aneh nya mereka sibuk menentukan siapa yang kesana kesini, dan akhir nya mereka memilih untuk berlari ke gang di depan mereka *ya ia lah secara Cuma ada itu jalan-_-* namun tak beberapa mereka bersama dan akhir nya berpencar, untuk membingungkan si pengejar.

Di sisi lain sang lelaki bersurai biru langit sedang asik mengasah pisau nya dan menatap korban yang akan di jadikan nya makan malam, ia menatap ayam yang akan mati sebentar lagi itu sambil menjilat bibir nya(maklum kelaparan), namun acara asah mengasah nya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kise dalam keadaan tedesak mendekati nya dan menyodorkan koper nya ke arah sang lelaki biru.

"Kurokochhi! Ini pegang ini! Kami di kejarr-ssu!hyyaa!" teriak Kise seraya berlari meninggalkan Kuroko sedangkan yang di tinggalkan hanya bengong namun saat dua pengejar tadi melewati Kuroko ia dengan cepat meletakan koper tadi di belakang badan nya. Dan berlari mengejar ayam, namun ternyata di tarik oleh Midorima yang entah datang dari mana...

*di tempat lain*

Tampak seorang lelaki tinggi berbadan tegap, sedang mengelus ngelus senjata api di tangan nya, mata tajam nya menatap benda itu sambil tersenyum, ia memutar mutar senjata api itu di tangan nya dan megarahkan senjata tadi ke arah depan seraya menutup sebalah mata nya, seperti akan membidik sesuatu, namun ia menghentikan kegiatan nya saat Kise, Kuroko dan Midorima datang.

"Kagamicchii!" teriak Kise

"yo~ Kise..! Kuroko! Midorima.." ucap lelaki bernama Kagami itu, ia memukul pelan pundak mereka bertiga secara bergantian, namun Kagami reflek menyodorkan senjata api nya saat dua orang ber jas hitam yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menempatkan ujung senjata api di kepala Kagami.

"Kagami..."

"kalian pergi lah..." titah Kagami, yang di ikuti oleh ketiga teman nya tersebut yang langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah memastikan teman teman nya pergi, dengan sangat percaya diri Kagami menekan senjata api nya dan.

*cklek* BAKAGAMI! KAU LUPA MEMASUKAN PELURU NYAA!-_-! Dan alhasil Kagami di keroyok sampai babak belur.-_- haduh...wgs ya~ sudah susah susah bergaya gaya ternyata tak ada peluru nya.

-Miya Chan-

7 orang namun satu geng sudah berpencar pencar ke seluruh kota tokyo, di dekat sebuah taman tampak, Akashi, Murasakibara dan Aomine sibuk mengadu bacot, karna Aomine tidak terima saat Akashi berkata bahawa dia om om mesum dan sudah punya istri secara dia kan mashih 16 tahun.

Dan sisi lain nya ada Kuroko, Kise dan Midorima yang berlari dengan penuh perjuangan karna memang jalan di sana agak tidak rata, sedangkan si bodoh (baca: Kagami) sibuk merintih mengelap luka di bibir nya akibat di keroyok orang nista tadi(salah sendiri masa lupa masukin peluru kedalam pistol)

Mereka sudah bebas dari 4 pengejar, Sekarang di marakas mereka berkumpul(memang sudah rencana di sini ngumpul nya), tampak sang pemimpin pendek berdiri di pingiran dinding.

"kita akan kaya!" teriak Akashi.

"memang nya isi nya apa sih..? sampai segitu nya kalian mempertahan kan nya! Aadaw!" ucap dan rintihan Kagami yang merasa di repotkan olah teman teman satu geng nya ini. Akashi ternyum iblis membuat semua nya merinding.

"baiklah...kita buka..." girang Kise, seraya membuka kunci koper di sertai dengan bunyi tegukan ludah dari semua nya minus Akashi.

*klek!* bunyi kunci koper pertanda telah di buka, semua nya menahan nafas (minus Akashi) dan...

"-_- NAH LHO! KOK KOSONG!?"

"mana kok ngg ada..!" teriak Kise seraya melemparkan koper itu ke lantai,

"aaalahhh!~" desah kesal Murasakibara dan menendang koper tadi, sehingga benar benar hancur, wajah mereka yang ada di sana langsung memelas, namun Akashi lah yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"KALIAN! INI SALAH KALIAN!"

"Kok kami!"

Akashi yang emosi langsung mengarahkan pistol berserta gunting ke arah anak buah nya yang menurut nya sangat tidak berguna, lalu mengejar mereka semua dengan alat alat pysocopat yang membuat enam orang warna warni tadi berlari terbirit birit dengan teriakan mereka masing masing..

"HYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kita akan berduka cita kepada geng yang sok sok an tapi hanya mempertahan kan koper yang kosong dan kenapa koper nya kosong pasti penasaran kan..?*nggak* sebenar nya tu berlian nya tadi ketinggalan di warung saat mukkun jajan, ingat kan saking panik nya berlian nya ketinggalan di sana -_- haduh... udah deh author capek GENG ABAL ABAL MAH..!*dilempargunting*

-ENDING!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review~Please**


End file.
